


Home

by halla_lavellan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Game(s), Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halla_lavellan/pseuds/halla_lavellan
Summary: Five years after Shepard and Garrus find their way back to each other after the relays and Reapers were destroyed. The happy, peaceful ending that they both deserve.





	

He was standing on the porch in the dry Tuchanka sun, taking a quiet moment with Solana away from the noise and chaos of the house. He leaned idly against the rail, turned towards his sister, sitting casually on one of the steps leading down to the small desert garden with her legs stretched out in front of her.

He could hear Liara’s voice coming from inside, weaving between the sounds of his children playing with their cousins - she had fallen quickly and naturally into being a godparent, and could often be found at their home these days.

He heard the screen door slide open and turned to see Her, the mother of his children, face flushed, coming outside to where he stood. As always, he drank in the sight of her. She had changed in these past five years - her hair was longer, laugh lines deepened the corners of her mouth - but she hadn’t changed in the ways that mattered. Her determination, her fierceness, her flame.

She met his eyes and smiled, came over to him, and slipped relaxed and easy arms around his waist. She was so small, really - this woman who was larger than life, who had saved them all and almost lost everything doing it. Giving him a brief squeeze, she tipped her face up to him, and he leaned down to meet her kiss. A quick thing, not of passion or desire but simple comfort, an affirmation of her happiness at that moment.

He leaned back up and met his sister’s eyes from above his mate’s head. She was watching him knowingly, a small smile twitching across her mandible.

The three of them said nothing, for nothing needed to be said. Solana tilted her head back and closed her eyes, basking in the setting sun.

He leaned against the rail once more and pulled Her to his side, his fire, his home, the only woman he’d ever loved. She rested her head on his arm and they stood in silence together in the golden air, and everything was peace, and family, and hope, and life, and all was right in the world.


End file.
